Burning Embers
by Last Haven
Summary: A collection of Drabble challenges from the Embers Forum. Reicentric
1. Deadly Weapons

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme**: #1: Feathers

**Chapter title:** Deadly Weapons

**Word Count:** 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

---------------

She lifted a brow at him as he snorted and slapped at her hand. Jadeite turned over and buried his head in the soft feather pillow as his wife chuckled at him. "C'mon, Jadeite, wakey wakey."

"Ugh."

Rei merely shook her head and began to tickle the back of his neck, inching down past his shoulder blades. He let a half-growl, half-yelp before reaching out to smother his wife in kisses as her delicate fire red weapon floated down unto the bed beside them.

_Who know feathers could be such a dangerous weapons?_ Rei chuckled through the kisses.


	2. Bitter

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme:** #2: Love

**Chapter Title:** Bitter

**Word Count:** 122

---------------

She feels it slipping through her fingers like the rain as she sits in the mud at the bottom of the shrine stairs, jii-chan trying to coax her back to the protective warmth of the shrine.

"Papa..." she sobs, watching as the big black limo sped off into the distance. Papa had dropped her off and had stayed as she played with the crows until she was put into the bath. When she had finished she had seen him shut the car door with a snap and he was gone and she was in the mud, crying as her last family member she loved disappeared.

Love was a bitter pill to swallow as jii-chan got her back on her feet.


	3. Purification

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme:** #3: Ofuda

**Chapter Title: **Purification

**Word Count:** 110

---------------

Kaidou was perhaps the one of the most important men in her life-along with her father, jii-chan-but he left her with a headier pain than her father had left. In his kindness, he was cruel and that made the pain all the sharper.

Jadeite was perhaps the most truthful of the men to pass in her life-his was true in his cruelty or at least he was the best liar she had ever met. The pain he left her with was nearly as bad as the pain Kaidou had left.

When Rei tossed her ofuda at Jadeite she wondered if the ofuda would work on Kaidou.


	4. Made With Love

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme:** #4: Dessert

**Chapter Title: **Made With Love

**Word Count:** 105

---------------

"So, what is this again?" he asked, taking the spoon and banged it off the top of the jell-O watching it shake and jiggle. Rei fidgeted; ever since she had been reluctantly volunteered to watch the revived Shitennou Jadeite he had curiously poked about everywhere. Now he was questioning her dessert choice.

"It's orange jell-O. Try it. You'll like it." she snapped. Jadeite grimaced and spooned a bit up, studying it before taking a steading breath and swallowed it quickly. Rei blinked and watched as he shuddered. "What! What's wrong now!"

"It ...wiggles all the way down."

Rei rolled her eyes and groaned.


	5. Shirking Duty

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme:** #5: Duty

**Chapter Title: **Shirking Duty

**Word Count:** 102

---------------

This time, she did it right. She'd done her duty and refused him_.(but oh, god, it had it hurt)_

The others are proud-despite their own pain-of her and she them. They all are doing their duty to her_.(of course; they're her senshi)_

They greet their princess as she comes in and proudly tell her the news.

She stares, balks away from their hands and runs.

She leaves the temple in tears twin to their own.

Rei sits in confusion_.(she's done her duty, why isn't she happy? She can protect her forever now!)_

_(Usagi cared nothing for duty.)_


	6. Blushing: Usagi and Rei chat

**Embers**

**Drabble**

**Theme:** #6: Horoscopes

**Chapter Title: **Blushing

**Word Count:** 100

---------------

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Horoscopes in the paper."

"Bah! I think that's complete hogwash!"

"...did you just say hogwash?"

"..."

"..."

"...so what's mine say?"

"...that you're going to beaten to death with a newspaper soon."

"Hey, that's mean! C'mon, _teeeeeeelllllllll meeeeeeeeee_!"

"Alright, alright! Just knock that off! ..."

"...well?"

"...you don't want to know."

"Huh? Hey, c'mon tell me!"

"...you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, yes! Tell me, tell me now!"

"...alright; it's says you'll be met with great disappointments."

"No way! Really? C'mon!"

"It's the truth."

"Naught ah!"

"..."

"...so, what's Jadeite's?"

"..."

"...Rei-chan?"

"..."

"...are you blushing!"

"N-no!"

"Ha ha!"


End file.
